


I'll be waiting

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST
Genre: 2 endings, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ghosts, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aron watch the sun rise as he waits for his beloved Minhyun.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	1. I'll be waiting : The happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is a one shot story however I made two ending for this story the 1st part would have the happy ending and the 2nd part will include Major Character death and angst. Please enjoy.

Everything was perfect, too perfect for it to be real. We were happy, so happy together. You were my light and I was yours. You are my reason for being and I am yours. You were my strength and you are mine. But you are also my Weakness and I am yours. You are my world, my ray of sunshine in my gloomy life. You are the star that leads me back. You are my prince and I'm your knight. You are the air that I breathe. You give color to my world of black and white. You are my wall, my shoulder to lean on. You are my soulmate or so I believe. You are my greatest find but you're also my greatest downfall.

I sat idle on the balcony as I watched the sun slowly rising from the west. A sign of a new day, of a new beginning for some but for me, it just means a new day has come without you by my side. Another day I'll have to spend alone as I await for you to return to my embrace.

I'm still waiting for your return knowing full well that you're not coming back not now, not tomorrow, not ever. Every fairytale has an ending and ours unfortunately didn't end with "And they lived happily ever after." Ours ended as a new happiness ever after begun, as your new happily ever after began.

The rays of the morning sun have made the sky turn into a Gradient of yellow, orange and red. As I stare at the brightly-colored sky I remember the days we used to climb up the hill to wait for the rising sun, to start the day in each other's arms. Or the new years we spend on this same balcony waiting for the first sun rise of the year. Now I wonder do you still watch the sun rise. And if you do, do you think of me like how I think about you. Do I ever cross your mind.

We are so young back then, clueless of what the future holds or what it entails. The only thing that matters is that as long I have you everything would be alright. That whatever happens at the end of the day I'll come back to your embrace and at the start of the new day you'll be beside me holding my hand and together we'll face the new day hand in hand. But that's not always the case.

As we grow older we see how harsh the world could be that sometimes love is not enough, it's not enough to make people stay. It's not enough to continue when all that love does to the both of you is break you beyond repair.

I loved you, and I still do. It never fades away even after years, you still hold my heart and the moment you leave you bring my heart with you. My broken heart you still hold it, for your love is the only cure for it to be mended.

I can feel the tears trying to escape my eyes. Even after all these years of crying for you my tears still don't stop from falling. Like the waterfall we used to go to they never failed to keep on falling. They keep on falling like there's no tomorrow.

I lost count of how long have I been waiting for you. All I know of that whether you'll return or not I'll wait for you. I have been waiting for you to come back for years now yet the end is still so far away. My world has been empty without you. I lost the light, the warmth and my guide. I lost my way.

My train of thought have been interrupted when I see a car enter the gate of the house. A red Sedan. My heartbeats beats faster like I have run a marathon when I realized that it's you. You have return after so long you are finally home. And my breathed hitch when you come down the passenger seat. You still as beautiful as ever. Your thin eyebrows, your red lip your perfectly shaped nose, and your foxed like eyes. You still look perfect, still look beautiful and if it's possible, more beautiful than how I remember you looked like before. You look up and our eyes meet, it's like magic how time seems to slow down and we are the only ones that matters.

Slowly you walk inside the house. I can hear the rustling of keys as you unlock the front door. I can also hear the soft tapping of your foot on the ground up to the stairway that leads to the room that we once shared. I stay on my seat, maybe still in shock that you really came back. After all these years all my waiting is fruitful that you are now back.

I look back up the sky and take the sun for rising, thanking it for blessing us of a brand new day. Maybe just maybe another chance. Chance to make things right this time. I heard the door creep open as you slowly open the door. I can feel the morning breeze. This is so calming, it's just so wonderful, it felt so perfect. Just like before when I first told you I love you and then you told me you love me too. Like the time when we sat on the hill waiting for the sun to grace us with another day, and we promised to spend our eternity together.

"Aron" You said in a soft whisper. Oh how I love the way you call my name. It's just so magical everytime you call my name it's like I'm being called by an angel. I slowly stood up from my chair. As I turned around I saw you the love of my life, my ray of sun, my happiness, my world and my happily ever after. My muse.

"Minhyun" I said a little over a whisper, afraid that if I'm not careful enough everything would turn into dust and it'll just be a dream.

You look at me with a soft smile on your face, you look even more beautiful this close. You open your arms as if you're welcoming me back. I run to your embrace, everything is perfect again. I can feel your warmth enveloped me. I sigh in relief, finally your back. You squeeze me tighter. I look up at you and I see the tears slowly falling from your eyes. I slowly wipe them away.

"I missed you so much, Minhyuna I'm so happy to see you again."

"I miss you too Hyung. I'm sorry it took me too long to get back to you." I shook my head

"No my love you are just in time. I love you" I said as I caress his cheek

"I love you to Hyung, I'm home."

"Welcome back."

-Fin-


	2. I'll be waiting: No more happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this part includes Major Character Death.

Everything was perfect, too perfect for it to be real. We were happy, so happy together. You were my light and I was yours. You are my reason for being and I am yours. You were my strength and you are mine. But you are also my Weakness and I am yours. You are my world, my ray of sunshine in my gloomy life. You are the star that leads me back. You are my prince and I'm your knight. You are the air that I breathe. You give color to my world of black and white. You are my wall, my shoulder to lean on. You are my soulmate or so I believe. You are my greatest find but you're also my greatest downfall.

I sat idle on the balcony as I watched the sun slowly rising from the west. A sign of a new day, of a new beginning for some but for me, it just means a new day has come without you by my side. Another day I'll have to spend alone as I await for you to return to my embrace.

I'm still waiting for your return knowing full well that you're not coming back not now, not tomorrow, not ever. Every fairytale have an ending and ours unfortunately didn't end with "And they lived happily ever after." Ours ended as a new happiness ever after begun, as your new happily ever after began.

The ray of the morning sun have made the sky turn into a Gradient of yellow, orange and red. As I stare on the brightly-colored sky I remember the days we used to climb up the hill to wait for the rising sun, to start the day in each other's arm. Or the new years we spend on this same balcony waiting for the first sun rise of the year. Now I wonder do you still watch the sun rise. And if you do, do you think of me like how I think about you. Do I ever cross your mind.

We are so young back then, clueless of what the future holds or what it entails. The only thing that matters is that as long I have you everything would be alright. That whatever happens at the end of the day I'll come back to your embrace and at the start of the new day you'll be beside me holding my hand and together we'll face the new day hand in hand. But that's not always the case.

As we grow older we see how harsh the world could be that sometimes love is not enough, it's not enough to make people stay. It's not enough to continue when all that love does to the both of you is break you beyond repair.

I loved you, and I still do. It never fades away even after years, you still hold my heart and the moment you leave you bring my heart with you. My broken heart you still hold it, for your love is the only cure for it to be mended.

I can feel the tears trying to escape my eyes. Even after all these years of crying for you my tears still don't stop from falling. Like the waterfall we used to go to they never failed to keep on falling. They keep on falling like there's no tomorrow.

I lost count of how long have I been waiting for you. All I know of that whether you'll return or not I'll wait for you. I have been waiting for you to come back for years now yet the end is still so far away. My world has been empty without you. I lost the light, the warmth and my guide. I lost my way.

My train of thought have been interrupted when I see a car enter the gate of the house. A red Sedan. My heartbeats beats faster like I have run a marathon when I realized that it's you. You have return after so long you are finally home. And my breath hitch when you come down the passenger seat. You still as beautiful as ever. Your thin eyebrows, your red lip your perfectly shaped nose, and your foxed like eyes. You still look perfect, still look beautiful and if it's possible, more beautiful than how I remember you look like before. You look up and our eyes meet, it's like magic how time seems to slow down and we are the only ones that matters.

Slowly you walk inside the house. I can hear the rustling of keys as you unlock the front door. I can also hear the soft tapping of your foot on the ground up to the stairway that leads to the room that we once shared. I stay on my seat, maybe still in shock that you really came back. After all these years all my waiting is fruitful that you are now back.

I look back up the sky and take the sun for rising, thanking it for blessing us of a brand new day. Maybe just maybe another chance. Chance to make things right this time. I heard the door creep open as you slowly open the door. I can feel the morning breeze. This is so calming, it's just so wonderful, it felt so perfect. Just like before when I first told you I love you and then you told me you love me too. Like the time when we sat on the hill waiting for the sun to grace us with another day, and we promised to spend our eternity together.

"Aron" You said in a soft whisper. Oh how I love the way you call my name. It's just so magical everytime you call my name it's like I'm being called by an angel. I slowly stood up from my chair. As I turned around I saw the love of my life, my ray of sun, my happiness, my world and my happily ever after. My muse.

"Minhyun" I said a little over a whisper, afraid that if I'm not careful enough everything would turn into dust and it'll just be a dream.

You look at me with a soft smile on your face, you look even more beautiful this close. You open your arms as if you're welcoming me back. I run to your embrace, everything is perfect again. I can feel your warmth enveloped me. I sigh in relief, finally your back. You squeeze me tighter. I look up at you and I see the tears slowly falling from your eyes. I slowly wipe them away.

"I missed you so much, Minhyuna I'm so happy to see you again."

"I missed you too Hyung. I'm sorry, I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you" I can feel his tears that is falling from his eyes.

"Hey don't worry, I'm here and you are here." I said as I caressed his cheek and wiped away the tears that still fell from his eyes.

"My love please stop crying you are only paining me, it hurts to see the love of my life cry. I'm happy you came back. I'm happy you remember." I said as I look you straight in your. I see how you took a deep breath and hold my hand on your cheek. You felt so warm, I miss this and I'll be missing this.

"Hyung I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for making you wait. I'm letting you go now. You can now go and pass over." he said as he looked me in the eye. I give him a small smile.

"Thank you, My love I love you so much. Thank you for everything. I hope that after I leave you'll continue your journey of happy ending with him." I said as I looked at the man by the door. You now belong to him and I can see how much he loves you. "I will miss you. Please be happy now. I'll take my leave."

Now the sun of my time sets. Goodbye to the Love of my life 

Third person POV

After the last word leaves the shortest lips a bright light shines upon him. His clothes turn into whites silks and he smiles for the last time to the man that he loves. Hugging the taller son for the last time before he finally disappeared into thin dust.

The taller man just cries his heart out as the man that was standing by the door a moment ago now hugs him tight as he cries.

"I did it, I finally let him go. I finally let Aron go. If only I knew that he is still waiting here. If only I knew sooner that his soul is still here waiting for me I should have freed him sooner I-" the taller broke into a heart wrecking cry as the man just held him and hugged him.

Finally after all the years of waiting the soul of his first love Aron have been freed. And now moved on to the afterlife.

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thing. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Please let me know what you thing about this.


End file.
